Les quatre saisons d'une vie
by Darkie59
Summary: Suivons les saisons de la vie de Masuda Takahisa.


Quoi ? Je suis de retour et j'ai une fic en cours ? Oh my Jun ! Essayons d'être sérieuse un instant. Voici une publication après plusieurs mois de repos de ma part. Je dois dire que j'ai eu une panne d'inspi, un manque total d'envie d'écrire et des projets qui m'occupent tous les jours... Bref je ne peux pas promettre de publier souvent mais de temps en temps vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

Il fait froid cet hiver. La neige tombe doucement sur Tokyo. La ville est toujours plus belle recouverte de blancheur. Le manteau pur cache la saleté et la solitude. On se sent protégé mais ce n'est qu'une illusion qui disparaîtra une fois la neige fondue. Elle deviendra alors collante, sale et on la détestera. On va patauger dans cette eau glacée qui nous empêchera d'avancer à notre rythme.

Ma solitude est comme ça. Au départ, elle me protégeait mais maintenant elle est trop lourde à porter. J'aimerai m'en débarrasser mais je n'y arrive pas. Cela m'effraie de me séparer de cette carapace. L'isolement me semble plus rassurant. Se trouver à découvert devant une personne que l'on aime c'est être en danger. Une trahison peut très vite arriver, surtout si on ne s'y attend pas.

Je n'ai bien entendu pas toujours été comme ça. J'étais plutôt quelqu'un d'ouvert, prompt à me faire de nouveaux amis et pensant de tout mon cœur que l'amour était la plus belle chose de l'univers. Pour vivre ce sentiment j'étais prêt à tout même à m'oublier. Je pouvais sacrifier les choses primordiales de mon existence pour un amour partagé.

En étant amoureux j'ai réalisé des actes dont je ne suis pas fier aujourd'hui. Je me suis éloigné des membres du groupe pour répondre aux exigences de mon petit ami de l'époque. Il voyait d'un mauvais œil le fait que mes collègues soient beaux... Je réalise maintenant à quel point c'était stupide. Je suis un Johnny's ! Mes collègues sont tous magnifiques. On ne doit pas oublier qu'on nous choisit pour notre physique avant tout !

Ce mec était juste un jaloux n'ayant pas confiance en moi et en mes sentiments. Il a enchaîné les crises affirmant que je devais certainement le tromper pendant les tournées... A l'époque j'essayais de lui prouver par tous les moyens qu'il avait tort. Quand il a exigé que j'arrête de voir Tegoshi qu'il trouvait trop tactile j'ai juste obéi.

J'ai abandonné mon meilleur ami pour un homme minable qui était infidèle. Quitte à être un abruti autant en être le roi. Les dommages que cela a causé sur mon amitié avec Tegoshi ont été important...

Encore maintenant il garde à mon égard une réserve qui n'existait pas avant. Il pense sûrement que je pourrai refaire le même choix si j'étais à nouveau en couple. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir puisque moi même je ne sais pas si j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Est ce qu'au fond de moi il n'y a pas ce démon qui se contente d'attendre son heure ? Pour ne pas revivre tout ça j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur toutes mes relations futures.

Je ne laisse plus personne m'approcher et si j'ai le moindre doute sur les intentions d'une connaissance je lui fais clairement comprendre qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

Peu à peu mon cercle d'amis s'est réduit à un noyau d'une dizaine de personnes et je ne cherche plus à l'agrandir. Le soir je ne sors pas préférant m'emmitoufler dans mes couvertures sur le sofa plutôt que de me préparer pour aller dans un club quelconque. Quand Keiichiro nous propose une sortie je trouve un prétexte pour décliner l'invitation.

Il a beau insister m'expliquant qu'un groupe se solidifie à travers le travail mais perdure grâce à l'amitié je ne l'écoute pas. En sortant je prend le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un. Je pourrai éprouver de l'amitié pour cet intrus puis l'aimer. Prendre ce risque serait trop stupide.

Keii, Shigeaki et Tego semblent plus soudés que jamais. Ils se comprennent en un regard et moi je me sens encore plus seul.

C'est de ma faute. Je cherche cette distance mais c'est toujours douloureux. On peut savoir qu'on est responsable mais le regretter. Je n'aime pas voir ce fossé qui se creuse de plus en plus entre nous. J'ai l'impression que bientôt il ne sera plus possible de le combler. On me dira peut être que News peut bien survivre avec encore un membre de moins et que personne, ni les mecs ni les fans, ne verra la différence. J'entends déjà les fans se demander qui était ce Masuda Takahisa.

Je ne m'implique plus émotionnellement de peur de trop m'investir. Devant les objectifs je m'autorise le droit d'être l'ancien Masuda et je retrouve alors ma complicité avec mes partenaires mais, une fois le travail terminé, je retourne dans mon manteau de neige et j'hiberne en attendant le printemps.

De nombreuses personnes ont tenté de me faire changer de comportement. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'en agissant de cette manière je ne pourrai jamais retrouver l'amour mais peu importe. Ils ne comprennent pas que la passion me rend malheureux au bout du compte. Pourquoi désirer son propre malheur ? Je ne suis pas masochiste quand même !

Bien entendu j'envie quelqu'un comme Shige qui a réussi à construire une relation durable et équilibrée. Il est en couple depuis quatre ans maintenant avec une fille rencontrée à l'université. Ils sont heureux, se disputent de temps en temps mais ils continuent d'avancer ensemble. J'aimerai être comme lui mais je n'y arrive pas. Quand il parle de sa copine il est le plus heureux des hommes.

Keii se concentre trop sur son rôle de leader pour penser à autre chose. Sa passion lui accapare tout son temps et il ne s'imagine sans doute pas en couple avant plusieurs années.

Tegoshi est pour moi un grand mystère. Il ne l'était pas avant ma trahison mais depuis il ne me confie plus ce genre de secret. Il en parle à Koyama si je ne me trompe pas. Cela me rend triste de voir que j'ai perdu cette proximité mais c'est ainsi. Plus je me renferme plus il se renferme aussi.

Ma vie est triste. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre la même chose mais j'imagine que parfois on a besoin de se reconstruire, de prendre du recul. Cela fait déjà trois ans que je suis comme ça. J'aimerai trouver le courage de casser cette gangue de glace qui m'emprisonne je le sens. Je rêve d'un rayon de soleil qui me montrera la sortie de ce monde gris et mort. J'attends et je ne bouge pas.

L'hiver est long cette année aussi.

Noël approche à grand pas et cela me renforce dans ma tristesse. Au Japon cette fête des couples n'est qu'un rappel de ma propre situation. Rien de réjouissant. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir et de voir toutes les vitrines décorées, les amoureux marchant main dans la main. Je ne veux pas faire semblant de sourire pour me fondre dans le décor mais je n'ai pas le choix. Malgré notre situation présente, Tegoshi et moi nous n'avons pas abandonné notre tradition. Je dois lui trouver son cadeau. J'ai la chance de savoir déjà ce que je désire lui offrir alors, sans même regarder autour de moi, je lui achète la veste et le jean que j'avais repéré au préalable.

Le vingt cinq décembre on travaille comme d'habitude et le soir venu je fais exception à ma règle et je me rend au restaurant avec lui. On a nos habitudes dans cet établissement ou plutôt on avait... avant. Ça me paraît loin tout ça.

C'est surréel pour moi de me retrouver ici et de parler tranquillement de tout et de rien. On pourrait croire que rien n'a changé mais on sait tous les deux qu'il n'en est rien. Il regarde fréquemment sa montre. Il préférerait sans doute être ailleurs. Il a peut être quelqu'un qui l'attend cette nuit et à cause de moi il est bloqué. J'ai envie de lui dire de partir rejoindre cette personne qui occupe ses pensées mais je suis égoïste... J'ai le droit de temps en temps.

Quand le dessert arrive il semble pressé de terminer. Ça me fait mal de voir comment notre relation a tourné.

- Peut être qu'on devrait arrêter cette tradition Tegoshi. On devrait dire que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se réserve notre Noël.

- Pourquoi ? On ne passe déjà plus de temps ensemble alors pourquoi tu veux même nous enlever ce moment ?

Il n'a pas l'air soulagé par ma proposition... Peut être que j'ai mal interprété ses gestes ?

- Tu regardes ta montre depuis le début de la soirée. Si tu as un rendez-vous cette nuit je peux le comprendre.

- C'est pas pour ça ! Juste que j'ai laissé ton cadeau dans ma voiture et je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ça ! Attends moi ! Je reviens !

Il se précipite vers la sortie sans me laisser le temps de répliquer et il réapparaît cinq minutes plus tard portant une grosse boîte. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé ?

« Vas y ouvre tout de suite! »

Il a les joues rouges, le souffle court. Il est adorable. Il ressemble à un enfant excité par sa surprise de Noël.

J'ouvre le carton et le bout d'un museau apparaît bientôt suivi d'une langue rose qui me lèche les doigts. Un chiot ! Un bébé labrador noir se trouve devant moi et je me dis que mon ami est dingue. Je n'arrive pas à m'occuper correctement de moi alors comment gérer un animal ?

« Il s'appelle Bone* ! Comme le mien se nomme Skull* c'est une super idée que j'ai eu ! Il va te tenir compagnie et tu serras obligé de le sortir deux fois par jour! »

… Nous sommes le vingt cinq décembre et peut être que le premier rayon de soleil printanier est arrivé grâce à mon ami.

* * *

* Attention au super jeu de mots ! Bone signifie os en anglais et Skull, le nom du caniche de Tego signifie crâne. Oui je sais... Je vais me coucher...


End file.
